The Empire State
by silverphoenix00
Summary: When the states meet up for their annual Congressional meeting, all is going remarkably well. New York, however, just wants to go home and sleep.


There was never a good way to start the day.

In New York's opinion, every morning was crap. Especially mornings when coffee could never properly wake her up and she had to deal with the shit show that was the American Government. Nevertheless, New York walked into the State Congressional Meeting, took one look around at her siblings, saw New Jersey duct taped on the ceiling, and began walking back out.

11AM was too early for this shit.

She could be in bed. Sleeping. Or watching Netflix. Or doing literally anything else other than dealing with her siblings.

If she ran, she could probably catch the 11:15 subway and make it home in time for lunch and social avoidance.

God, she was tired.

"New York!"

Crap.

"New York," there was a relieved voice saying her name as a diaperless Hawaii streaked by, followed closely by a frantic California. "Thank God you're here."

New York gave her father a doubtful look as she reluctantly turned around and took her seat at the meeting table, setting her briefcase down in front of her. "Are you?"

"Yorkie!"

Both country and state looked up, New York's black hair swinging behind her in its braid and bored, blue eyes looking curiously at her brother strapped on the ceiling. "Jersey, what are you doing up there?"

New Jersey gave his sister a broad smile as the tape slowly began to peel off of the ceiling. "Nothing, just hanging around."

New York cringed and America gave a tired sigh, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the residual pun tears. Alfred looked even more haggard than New York did because, while New York's appearance was as pristine as ever, Alfred's was not. He had dark circles under his sky blue eyes, his wheat colored hair was poking out at odd angles, and New York wasn't exactly sure whether or not a Coca-Cola T-shirt was the best attire for a Congressional Meeting. Then again, New York didn't exactly know the rules; they just kind've made it up as they went.

She wasn't the only one who wanted just one day off from this madhouse. Maybe she could convince her father to take her with him for the next world meeting - it'd been a long time since she'd been to Paris.

"Okay, okay," Alfred finally boomed as the clock struck eleven. "Everyone settle down and take your seats, I'm going to be taking role here in a minute."

Slowly, but surely, the noise died down (excluding the rather cringy noise New Jersey made when he fell from the ceiling) and the states made their way to their seats. As New Jersey took his seat by his sister, New York's icy eyes scanned the room. Fifty children, ranging from 18 to 3, filled the table diligently, each dressed impeccably. Well, no, that was a lie. Each state that New York had expected to dress professionally had done so.

Fifty children running the most powerful nation in the world. God, how did they get anything done in the complete and utter madhouse that was their family? New York felt like she was losing it. There was a time where she felt like twelve brothers was enough, but fifty siblings was something. She just thanked God that she wasn't the only girl anymore.

"Alrighty," America began again as everyone settled down. He picked up a clipboard as everyone's attention turned to him. "It looks like all of you are here, but, for the sake of record keeping…and my sanity...we're going to take role anyway."

New York internally groaned.

"There goes the first fifteen-minutes," New Jersey whispered to her.

"Del?"

"Here."

"Penn?"

"Here."

"Jersey?"

"Reporting for duty."

New York shook her head sadly.

"Georgia?"

"Here."

"Connecticut?"

"Here, unfortunately."

"Mass?"

"I agree with Connecticut."

"Mary?"

"I swear to God, the next person to call me Mary…"

"South Carolina?"

"Yup," South Carolina shot him a two fingered salute while picking at his fingernails.

"New Hampshire?"

"Why is this a thing?"

"Virginia?"

"Who really knows?"

"Yorkie?"

"I'm here."

She didn't want to be, but she was. Maybe if she slammed her head hard enough on the table, she would black out and she could miss this stupid role call. It's not like she was going to be paying attention to the meeting anyways, at least, not until it was her turn to speak.

"Hawaii?"

"Present," came Hawaii's small voice.

New York blinked herself out of her stupor, not even remembering when she had taken to leaning against her fist and resting on the table. Had she fallen asleep? She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. Damn, maybe she should get to bed early tonight and pray the insomnia didn't keep her up again.

"Okay…"

"Why was that necessary?"

"To waste time before I have to start breaking up fistfights."

"Fair enough."

"So, I know it's been one hell of a year. I know we want to get out of here as soon as possible because I know everyone has plans, including me…."

"With England," someone butt in.

"So," America continued, a small blush painted on his face, "as soon as we get started, the sooner we can end. First up, I have Maine, speaking about the environmental impact of waste."

Out of the corner of her eye, Maine stood and New York pulled out a pad and pen to begin doodling how she thought Trump looked with a full head of hair. "Go for it, Will."

Maine smiled broadly and made his way up to the podium to speak.

New York tuned him out. It wasn't like she did it on purpose, but she was so tired and the room was incredibly warm and Maine's voice was actually really soothing and - "Brooke."

There was a nudge at her side and another whisper of her name. "Brooke."

"What d'ya want Jerse?" New York slurred tiredly.

"You gotta stay awake," her brother insisted. "You have to speak too, and you know you don't do well if you fall asleep right before."

Begrudgingly, New York sat up and began drawing on her paper while absentmindedly singing Broadway tunes in her head. She was halfway through _My Shot_ when she heard her name called again

"...lyn presenting on international relations vs internal issues."

New York stood, snatching her speech from her suitcase as she moved. It wasn't the most well written thing since she'd written it at 3AM last night on the final fumes of her last batch of coffee. She didn't even know if any of it made sense.

Welp, here was hoping 3AM New York knew what she was talking about.

"Hello, everyone," she managed with a smile, placing the papers in front of her on the podium. She read the first line and knew she was fucked when it said "I fucking hate Texas."

What? Was she drunk too?

Actually…

New York shot her siblings, and father, another smile.

Looked like she was winging it.

* * *

Ah, procrastination monster strikes again. It's funny how procrastination can be so productive… Soooooo, I definitely didn't write this while listening to Hamilton. Psh, what are you talking about? I'm also not extremely tired...

Anyways, come over and fangirl with me on Tumblr ( silverphoenixwrites) or follow me on Twitter ( sil_phoenix) for updates!


End file.
